THat 70's InuYasha!
by ThatAwkwardChick
Summary: What happens when you put Kagome, a bag of weed, and my messed up mind with a high Sesshy? ANYTHING I WANT IT TO BE! Read and find out RR...Rated M for alot of stuff Review plz! I need 2 know how i write!
1. Chapter 1

That 70's InuYasha...Sorta

Summary: What happens when Kagome brings weed to the feudal era and she, Sango and the others have it too!???? You get totally rocked out! Okay so you hear me now????? Good! ; )

Rated M for...: Language, sexual content, yaoiness, weed, nudity, and dirty thoughts.

Hey!Disclaimer:Hey! I just had my first cup of coffee in 3 months! Hahaha! Caffeine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oof! I'm so giddy! (I'm so hyper!) Back to you guys! (plus I don't own that 70's show with the hottest actor who plays Hyde! _'sigh'_)

x6blackrose- Dude! Thats Bitch'n! You guys are gonna get stoned!

InuYasha- What the Hell are you talkin about!? (twitches ear)

Kagome- Music! Hang'n out!

Sango- Down the street!

Miroku- THe same old thang!

Koga- We did last week!

Eveyone- We're all alright! We're all alright!

Someone- Hello Wisconsin!

Inuyasha- _'sweat drops ANIME STYLE' _Just start the story.

Okay...Before we start. Heres who the characters are.

Kelso- Miroku

Fez- Koga

Eric- Shippo

Hyde- InuYasha

Donna- Kagome

Jackie- Sango

Laurie- Shessy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Haha : P

Chapter 1: Happy Time is ...BITCH'N!

The day started out like any other. Kagome finally came back from her own time, so they were off to another village. The boys went on ahead, so Sango and Kagome could talk. Sango turned and whispered," You bring back the..."...Kagome responded hastily, "Hel YEah! This wasn't cheap!"

THe girls whispered on as the caught up with the guys...InuYasha over heard the words..."Stoned"... and... "weed" He raised an eyebrow in question and thought on...(A/N: I crossed this out but you guys can read! and grabbed his crotch in question...the more he thought about it...the harde he got.) Miroku stared at him skeptically, he wondered what that hanyou was thinking...Then, the most beautiful thing appeared...Sango's ASS! _Miroku's thoughts: 'Sorry Yasha but her a---...I meen...Duty calls!!!'_ He ran towards the girls and hopped right behind Sango...In the process of doing so Kagome got pushed right off in the middle of their conversation...BAM!!! Flat on her ass! He jumped on Kirara and pulled Sango into him and do what he usually does...(A/N: Do I have to say it!? _Miroku nods_...He felt her up!) After a few "HENTAI'S!" and bitch slaps...the Inu Gang finally settled for the night.

A couple hours later...

InuYasha smelt something kinda funny coming from the section of the fire. He saw Kagome, Sango, and Shippo, little did he know they were high, all swirly eyed! Kagome walked up and walked straight pass Yasha to Miroku.

"Kagome what are you doing!?"

"Yasha! _Uhuh_! Don't be so cocky!"

Shippo looked at Kirara and bursted out laughing maniachly.

"MwaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! She said 'COCK' and then 'Y'! HAHAHA!"

Kagome sat right on the monks lap and whispered feverishly in his ear. She took the pipe she'd been smoking out of her mouth and right into his.

5 minutes later...

"_Hiccup!_ S-Sangooo I luuuuuvvvv you!

InuYasha twitchede and looked towards Kagome and thought, _'Everyone is going crazy around here!' _She looked at him akwardly. She walked up to him and smiled. He felt some what relieved until she started to talk...Oh shit!...Koga's coming...0o 0.o

Koga went right beside Kagome...InuYasha sniffed the flee-bag abit...He smelt the same stuff that Kagome was just puffing away.

Kagome was smiled seductively, "Inu-InuYasha?"

"Y-Yeah...Kagome?"

She looked at him skeptically(A/N: I luv that word!) and finally started sing loud enough for all of Japan to hear her.

"I'm going to be Shigure's new house keeper!"

He sweat dropped (_Anime Style!_) and fell flat on his back to find that Kagome shoved that pipe in his mouth too...

10 minutes later...

Koga- lalalala

Miroku- lalalala

Sango- HEY HEY GOOD BYEEEE!

Little did the gang know, that in the shadows some one awited...

Inuyasha stood up and ran into the dense forest( much like my brain!) all googly eyed!

"Sesshomaarruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

'BAM' Right into a tree...(TT) Sesshomaru stepped aside and walked right up to Kagome. He grinned lecherously and took the pipe out of her mouth and took a long puff himself. InuYashagot out of his little black out estate. Hesaw Kagome being held 'forcefully' by Sesshomaru as he wobbly walked back to his big brother...He blacked out...again!

20 minutes later...

The Inu-Gang, including Koga and Sesshomaru, were all looking over him concernly (A/N: Weird!) as Kagome was watching down over him, because he was lying on her lap(YAAAAAY).

'Kagome..._'Sniff' _"

He turned over on his stomach and put his nose into her crotch area... 

"Uhhhhhhhhhh...Inu-InuYasha?"

Just then...I gaurantee(spelling) even Australia could hear Kagome scream as InuYasha grabbed her butox(hehe...Butox)

"EEEEEEPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mean while somewhere in Australia

Some guy- Ay mate? Whaddya spose that is huh?

Dude- Ahhh..Nothing Charilie...Just some guy grabbin a sheilas rear end spose...

JAPAN

Everyone except Sesshomaru sweat dropped _(ANIME STYLE)_. He just walked over and picked his brother up by his haori (spelling?) And gave him a stern look until...

"Oh I'm so very proud of you dearest little brother!"

He gave a sparkly eyed smile(A/N CREEEEPPPYYY!) while he picked up Kagome. He nuzzled her neck then licked her ear.

"Eeeep!"

"Sesshomaru?????"

The elder brother looked at him oddly and slapped InuYasha on the back playfully to the ground...

Sesshomaru giggled (A/N: Twitches)

"Oh no DEAR BROTHER! PLEASE! Call me Sesshy!"

He smiled brightly and everyone backed away abit (A/N: Run 4 ur lives!!!!It's the apocolypse!) and said, in unison, "Sesshy!?"...Even high or not...THey still wouldn't know whats going on.

1 hour later...

(A/N: Okay Ppl! I really feel like getting the best part of that 70's show in so don't mind my typing!)

All people accounted for were surrounding the fire, in a circle...still smokin the pipe...

"Ya kno what I think!? I think Kags..."

Kagome waved hi to Sango...

"Steals every frickn guy we travel with!"

"Yes...But I have a confession to make...-" Miroku looked around, "High school girls! High school girls! All for me ! High school girls!"

"Ahhh! But yes...I have the biggest confession to make of all..."

"Inu Yasha..I"

"Not now Kaogme...your giving me a hard on!"

"..."

Everyone turns to Sesshy...

"Inu _hiccup_ Yasha...Kagome's a hot wome...I want her!"

Just then Rin appears and starts to cry. She walks up to her lord...

"My lord _'sniff' _but you mated me!"

Everyone in unison, "_'GASP' " _(A/N: i wonder how they do that?)

10 minutes later

After the Rin confession...things got a little kinky...

"I hate that kinkyho! Woops! I meen Kikyo"

"Kagome?"

He looked at her then the group...

"THe only reason I sleep in a tree is cuz I'm afraid that I might rape Kagome...And Miroku...

"InuYasha you really meen that!?"

So the monk and preistess jumped at the hanyou and started to make out with him hungrily...Sango doesn't noticed...she passed out...

"Hey leave room for me!"

Sesshy and Koga go right in for the dive and now all four sex hungry boys are being overly possessive of Kagome

Meanwhile...

Shippo stands up on the tree stump butt naked and runs around the possessive boys screaming...

"WEEWEE PEEPEE! HAHAHA!"

Just then Shippo jumps on Kirara and starts humping her(A/N: 0o)...

As for the boys...they're still busy trying to rip off Kagome's clothes...until suddenly...They all Black out!...The END!

THANK YOU!

Hi its me hope you enjoyed my messed up mind! I know I did for the part!

BYEBYE


	2. OkIf you liked That 70's InuYasharead

**NOW REVISED SEE WHAT MY MESSED UP MIND DID XD**

New Summary- ok guys listen up...You guys thought my That 70's InuYasha was great...Well. See the Character references? Well I'm gonna change there names back to That 70's show now...See what my screwed up mind did to ecspeciall yto my favorite character, that I'm so sorry for XD

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

That 70's InuYasha...Sorta

Summary: What happens when Donna brings weed to the feudal era and she, Jackie and the others have it too!???? You get totally rocked out! Okay so you hear me now????? Good! XD

Rated M for...: Language, sexual content, yaoiness, weed, nudity, and dirty thoughts.

Hey!Disclaimer:Hey! I just had my first cup of coffee in 3 months! Hahaha! Caffeine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oof! I'm so giddy! (I'm so hyper!) Back to you guys! (plus I don't own that 70's show with the hottest actor who plays Hyde! _'sigh'_)

x6blackrose- Dude! Thats Bitch'n! You guys are gonna get stoned!

Hyde- What the Hell are you talkin about!? (twitches ear)

Donna- Music! Hang'n out!

Jackie- Down the street!

Kelso- THe same old thang!

Fez- We did last week!

Eveyone- We're all alright! We're all alright!

Someone- Hello Wisconsin!

Hyde- _'sweat drops ANIME STYLE' _Just start the story.

Okay...Before we start. Heres who the characters are.(I can't believe what happened XD) Remember if you get confused, just go back to references. Seriously it'll help thats what i did.

Kelso- Miroku

Fez- Koga

Eric- Shippo

Hyde- InuYasha

Donna- Kagome

Jackie- Sango

Laurie- Shessy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Haha : P

Chapter 1: Happy Time is ...BITCH'N!

The day started out like any other. Donna finally came back from her own time, so they were off to another village. The boys went on ahead, so Jackie and Donna could talk. Jackie turned and whispered," You bring back the..."...Donna responded hastily, "Hell YEah! This wasn't cheap!"

THe girls whispered on as the caught up with the guys...Hyde over heard the words..."Stoned"... and... "weed" He raised an eyebrow in question and thought on...(A/N: I crossed this out but you guys can read! and grabbed his crotch in question...the more he thought about it...the harde he got.) Kelso stared at him skeptically, he wondered what that hanyou was thinking...Then, the most beautiful thing appeared...Jackie's ASS! _Kelso's thoughts: 'Sorry Hyde but her a---...I meen...Duty calls!!!'_ He ran towards the girls and hopped right behind Jackie...In the process of doing so Donna got pushed right off in the middle of their conversation...BAM!!! Flat on her ass! He jumped on Kirara and pulled Jackie into him and do what he usually does...(A/N: Do I have to say it!? _Kelso nods_...He felt her up!) After a few "HENTAI'S!" and bitch slaps...the Hyde Gang finally settled for the night.

A couple hours later...

Hyde smelt something kinda funny coming from the section of the fire. He saw Donna, Jackie, and Eric, little did he know they were high, all swirly eyed! Donna walked up and walked straight pass Hyde to Kelso.

"Donna what are you doing!?"

"Hyde! _Uhuh_! Don't be so cocky!"

Eric looked at Kirara and bursted out laughing maniachly.

"MwaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! She said 'COCK' and then 'Y'! HAHAHA!"

Donna sat right on the monks lap and whispered feverishly in his ear. She took the pipe she'd been smoking out of her mouth and right into his.

5 minutes later...

"_Hiccup!_ J-Jackiiiee I luuuuuvvvv you!

Hyde twitched and looked towards Donna and thought, _'Everyone is going crazy around here!' _She looked at him akwardly. She walked up to him and smiled. He felt some what relieved until she started to talk...Oh shit!...Fez is coming...0o 0.o

Fez went right beside Donna...Hyde sniffed the flee-bag abit...He smelt the same stuff that Donna was just puffing away.

Donna was smiled seductively, "Hi-Hyde?"

"Y-Yeah...Donna?"

She looked at him skeptically(A/N: I luv that word!) and finally started sing loud enough for all of Japan to hear her.

"I'm going to be Shigure's new house keeper!"

He sweat dropped (_Anime Style!_) and fell flat on his back to find that Donna shoved that pipe in his mouth too...

10 minutes later...

Fez- lalalala

Kelso- lalalala

Jackie- HEY HEY GOOD BYEEEE!

Little did the gang know, that in the shadows some one awited...

Hyde stood up and ran into the dense forest( much like my brain!) all googly eyed!

"LAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

'BAM' Right into a tree...(TT) Laurie stepped aside and walked right up to Donna. She grinned lecherously and took the pipe out of her mouth and took a long puff herself. Hyde got out of his little black out estate. He saw Donna being held 'forcefully' by Laurie as he wobbly walked back to his big "sister"...He blacked out...again!

20 minutes later...

The Hyde-Gang, including Fez and Laurie, were all looking over him concernly (A/N: Weird!) as Donna was watching down over him, because he was lying on her lap(YAAAAAY).

'Donna..._'Sniff' _"

He turned over on his stomach and put his nose into her crotch area...

"Uhhhhhhhhhh...Hi-Hyde?"

Just then...I gaurantee(spelling) even Australia could hear Donna scream as Hyde grabbed her butox(hehe...Butox)

"EEEEEEPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mean while somewhere in Australia

Some guy- Ay mate? Whaddya spose that is huh?

Dude- Ahhh..Nothing Charilie...Just some guy grabbin a sheilas rear end spose...

JAPAN

Everyone except Laurie sweat dropped _(ANIME STYLE)_. She just walked over and picked her "brother" up by his haori (spelling?) And gave him a stern look until...

"Oh I'm so very proud of you dearest little brother!"

She gave a sparkly eyed smile(A/N CREEEEPPPYYY!) while she picked up Donna. She nuzzled her neck then licked her ear.

"Eeeep!"

"Laurie?????"

The elder "sister" looked at him oddly and slapped Hyde on the back playfully to the ground...

Laurie giggled (A/N: Twitches)

"Oh no DEAR "BROTHER"! PLEASE! Call me Laurieishy!"

She smiled brightly and everyone backed away abit (A/N: Run 4 ur lives!!!!It's the apocolypse!) and said, in unison, "Laurieishy!?"...Even high or not...THey still wouldn't know whats going on.

1 hour later...

(A/N: Okay Ppl! I really feel like getting the best part of that 70's show in so don't mind my typing!)

All people accounted for were surrounding the fire, in a circle...still smokin the pipe...

"Ya kno what I think!? I think Dons..."

Donna waved hi to Jackie...

"Steals every frickn guy we travel with!"

"Yes...But I have a confession to make...-" Kelso looked around, "High school girls! High school girls! All for me ! High school girls!"

"Ahhh! But yes...I have the biggest confession to make of all..."

"Hyde..I"

"Not now Donna...your giving me a hard on!"

"..."

Everyone turns to Laurieishy...

"Hi _hiccup_ Hyde...Donna's a hot women...I want her!"

Just then Rin appears and starts to cry. She walks up to her lord...

"My lord _'sniff' _but you mated me!"

Everyone in unison, "_'GASP' " _(A/N: i wonder how they do that?)

10 minutes later

After the Rin confession...things got a little kinky...

"I hate that kinkyho! Woops! I meen Kikyo"

"Donna?"

He looked at her then the group...

"THe only reason I sleep in a tree is cuz I'm afraid that I might rape Donna...Kelso...

"Hyde you really meen that!?"

So the monk and preistess jumped at the hanyou and started to make out with him hungrily...Jackie doesn't noticed...she passed out...

"Hey leave room for me!"

Laurieishy and Fez go right in for the dive and now all four sex hungry boys are being overly possessive of Donna

Meanwhile...

Eric stands up on the tree stump butt naked and runs around the possessive boys screaming...

"WEEWEE PEEPEE! HAHAHA!"

Just then Eric jumps on Kirara and starts humping her(A/N: 0o)...

As for the boys...they're still busy trying to rip off Donna's clothes...until suddenly...They all Black out!...The END!

THANK YOU!

Hi its me hope you enjoyed my messed up mind! I know I did for the part!

BYEBYE


End file.
